pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - DoA Trapper Farmers
This build is meant to kill the 18 Stygian Hungers at the beginning of the Stygian Veil in Hard Mode. It uses traps to quickly kill the Hungers and collect their drops and XP. It can also be used to an extent to kill the next two waves, as well, in the quest Breaching the Stygian Veil. The Members QZ Trapper prof=R/Me Expertise=12+3 Wilderness_Survival=12+3+1 Beast=3+3 EchoEchoTrapPowder MineTripwireTrapQuicknessZephyr/build The Spike Trapper/Winnower prof=R/Me Expertise=12+3 Wilderness_Survival=12+3+1 Beast=3+3 EchoMimicryTrapTrapWindQuicknessWinnowingTrap/build The EW Echoer prof=R/Me Expertise=9+3 Wilderness_Survival=9+3 Beast=11+3+1 EchoEchoMimicryTrapNestQuicknessWindof Extinction/build Equipment *A wand/focus with +15/-1 energy on both the wand and focus for everyone, resulting in a gain of 30 energy. *Full Radiant set. *Appropriate runes, Runes of Attunement, as these builds are all energy-heavy. Usage *Start off by running to the Whispers Informant. Accept the Anguish Hunt. Then talk to the Adept of Whispers. Accept the quest Breaching the Stygian Veil. Now IMMEDIATLY RUN AWAY FROM THE APPROACHING MOB consisting of 18 Stygian Hungers. Let the Stygians settle near the Whispers people and run around to the little oval-shaped thing in the middle. There should be an indent in the rock with some brush next to it. *Have the first ranger place down Quickening Zephyr while the third ranger echoes Energizing Wind. Cast the echoed EW after about 25 seconds to keep it maintainable. After the spirits are made, everyone should activate Serpent's Quickness. The second and third rangers will use Arcane Echo, then Echo, so Arcane Echo becomes Echo. Then they should use Dust Trap, so Echo becomes Dust Trap. Then Arcane Echo, which is now Echo, should be used, then Dust Trap again. Lastly, the Arcane Echo-turned-Echo-turned-Dust Trap should be used. So if Arcane Echo is 1, Echo is 2, and Dust Trap is 3, the chain is:1-2-3-1-2-1. The EW ranger should copy Echo off the first ranger and Echo Dust Trap only once, making two copies of Dust Trap. *The second and third rangers should use Arcane Mimicry on the QZ trapper as the same rangers are using Arcane Echo. Note that this means that the third could have two copies of Echo, making it possible for him to have 4 copies of Dust Trap at the same time. Arcane Mimicry should become Echo. Then repeat the same process. If done correctly, all four rangers should be done at about the same time. NOTE, ALL THREE RANGERS SHOULD MAINTAIN SERPENT'S QUICKNESS THROUGHOUT THE DURATION OF THE TRAPPING. Also, maintain EW and QZ throughout the same time. All rangers should trap in the exact same spot. *After the Dust Trap chain is done, activate your other traps in any order whatsoever. Use Dust Trap (you should have three copies of it, four if you are the EW echoer) whenever it is recharged. If done right, there should be about 24-30 Dust Traps, and 2-12 of every other trap. Now the first ranger should cast QZ again, while the other two rangers run back and activate Winnowing and EoE while still in range of QZ. One of the rangers should run forward, aggro the Stygians, and run back to where the other 3 rangers are waiting. The Stygians will attack the QZ spirit and activate the traps. They should be dead in about 3 seconds. Collect the items and the gold, rezone, and do it again. Note that it is important to place the spirits slightly behind the traps for them to trigger on all the Stygians. Counters * Screwing up. Notes * Because traps kill using AoE damage, the AoE/RoK nerf dramatically effected the drops from kills - Each wave consists of 3 groups and thus 3 drops before loot scaling making this ineffective as a farm. *This can also be done in Hard Mode. *If you want all the drops, and you don't mind manually casting skills for 3 bars, you can bring Acolyte Jin, Margrid the Sly, or Pyre Fierceshot to trap with you. *This may be able to do the first three parts of Breaching the Stygian Veil, until the Stygian Fiends arrive. I have not tried this yet. *Some say that this can also be used to defeat the Stygian Fiends with practice. *In normal mode, it is possible to run this with 2 experienced people, meaning more experience gained and a bigger chance of a drop belonging to you. *Note that it can be difficult to trap the Stygian Horrors and Stygian Golems as they use speed-boosting moves, making it very possible for a few of them to get to the traps before the others, triggering the traps too early. This can be remedied with Muddy Terrain, but this could cause the the traps to trigger before the enemies get there, as 120 seconds may have elapsed. *Dust Trap and Black Powder Mine are chosen because they do armor-ignoring damage. *Replace Black Powder Mine with Barbed Trap if you do not have Eye of the North. *Replace Viper's Nest with another trap if you do not have Factions. See also Build:R/Me Underworld Speed Trap Solo Build:Team - Underworld Speed Trap Duo R/Me Stygian Solo Trapper (from before EW was nerfed to hell) R/Me Stygian Trapper Guide (also from before EW was nerfed to hell)